1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular building structure composed of a plurality of modules.
2. Prior Art
A conventional modular building structure is constructed of a plurality of prefabricated box-like modules joined in side by side and stacked relation. The box-like module usually has a floor wall, a ceiling wall and four side walls. With this structure, the adjacent ceiling wall and floor wall of each vertically adjacent modules constitute a double wall construction. Similarly, the adjacent side walls of each horizontally adjacent modules constitute a double wall construction. This double wall construction is undesirable because of the use of the added wall material. Each of the box-like modules includes a frame having four corner posts to which the four side walls are fixedly secured. Each vertically adjacent modules are designed to be joined together by connecting their corresponding corner posts in end to end relation. Because of inaccuracy inherent in the manufacture of the prefabricated modules, the corresponding corner posts of the vertically adjacent modules are not always disposed accurately in alignment with one another when assemblying the modules to provide the modular building structure. In this case, it is necessary to detach the wall members from the frame so that the corresponding corner posts of the vertically adjacent modules are brought accurately into alignment with one another to connect them in end to end relation. This requires much time and labor.